White Daohong
White Daohong is a member of the Ancient Phoenix Clan and the Phoenix Cry Palace's Chief Disciple. Overview To the disciples, White Daohong was the only person in Phoenix Hall worthy of being called the number one disciple. Whether it was talent or potential, he far exceeded everyone else. In terms of cultivation he had already broken through to Divine Transformation. White Daohong had received the approval of Saint Artifact Pavilion’s artifact spirit long ago, and had taken the number one top grade saint artifact that hung there at the time. Moreover, he had inherited a portion of the old Palace Master’s source strength. In the minds of the junior disciples of Phoenix Hall, White Daohong was synonymous with a living god. When he crossed the ninth stage of Life Destruction, an origin energy cloud that spread out for 18 miles formed. That was a six layered heavens ninth stage Life Destruction! The reason White Daohong can have such great achievements now is because he encountered a massive lucky chance during the Divine Sea realm, cementing his status as the chief disciple of Phoenix Hall! White Daohong was a character who would one day become a Vice Palace Master. That was a status that a common Elder could not compare with. But even this White Daohong, the current number one disciple of Phoenix Hall, if he doesn’t have any other great fortuitous encounters in the future, he will never be able to blossom into glory. The most he will achieve is becoming a Vice Palace Master of Phoenix Cry Palace. Moreover, he will only be the weakest of Vice Palace Masters; he will never compare with me or Sage Jiuyang. White Daohong falls far short of being able to compare with Phoenix Cry Palace’s Palace Master and the Phoenix Cry Palace Master falls far short of being able to compare with the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s Patriarch. The higher his realm of experience at cultivation, the more he came into contact with the other extreme geniuses of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s 72 palaces and 3 great family clans. He had to compete with them and he even had to compete with the direct disciples of other Holy Lands. Because of this, a feeling of awe and respect was born in his heart. The Divine Realm was simply too vast. In this universe there was no limit–there was always a higher mountain and a stronger person. Description White Daohong usually wears white clothing and his eyebrows slanted upward like swords. His temperament was otherworldly, as if he were unpolluted by the world. If you look at him, one could feel something peculiar about him. The heaven and earth origin around him seemed to be in harmony. This was something that would happen when one’s destiny reached an extremely high boundary. They would become one with the world, forming a phenomenon where the world would resonate with them as though they were a sovereign king of the heavens and earth. Smelting Trial -80 years ago, when White Daohong was also a junior disciple, he had passed through two years of the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial and his final result was 3000 miles deep into the fifth level. Quotes * (Becoming interested) “This Junior-apprentice Brother Lin is quite interesting. I’ve come to Fire Spirit Star many times now but I’ve only seen one other junior disciple attempt this. That person was Charming Phoenix Palace’s Lu Xiaoyun, and her talent is even greater than mine. Even then, Lu Xiaoyun was barely able to reach this step. She couldn’t last for long, and she was also 32 years old at the time, nearly surpassing the limits for being a junior disciple. At the time, her cultivation reached the peak of the Early Divine Sea and she had nearly stepped into the middle Divine Sea realm. That sort of cultivation is absolutely not what Lin Ming can compare with. When she crossed the ninth stage of Life Destruction she gathered a seven layered heavens 21 mile origin energy cloud. Compared to her, I can only be ashamed at my own inferiority.”Chapter 991 – Origin Energy Impact * (White Daohong took a deep breath, towards this junior-apprentice brother of his, White Daohong had to admit complete defeat) “That’s impossible… Lin Ming should have completed a breakthrough just now. He is truly a monstrous genius… in the trial of the 18 Hells of Flame, everyone is giving their all to go as deep as they can go. They already thank the heavens and earth if they can display their best results. But now, Lin Ming actually used this time to make a breakthrough in such a dangerous situation… monster… he is a monster!”Chapter 1018 – Fusing the Three Concepts * (On Phoenix Cry Palace’s side, White Daohong floated high in the sky, newly converted Linmaniac) “Lin Ming… truly miraculous…”Chapter 1024 – Sacred Flame Testament Trivia * He's on Xiao Jiuyang's faction * He's Lu Xiaoyun's biggest rival. * According to Fairy Feng’s opinion, if White Daohong relied on only his current achievements, he’d become only the weakest and most inferior of Vice Palace Masters in the future. This was in a situation where he didn’t experience some fortuitous encounter. But in truth, a genius like this was highly likely to have many great lucky chances awaiting them. If he managed to experience another great lucky chance after becoming a Divine Lord, it was possible he would become a top ranking figure like Fairy Feng or Sage Jiuyang. At that time, he would be only a step away from being a Palace Master. * For those like White Daohong, it wasn’t easy for them to perish. His strength, mentality, and destiny defied common sense, and even if he entered a danger zone where death was a near certainty, it was highly likely he would escape through the heavens and even obtain some benefits. References Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Phoenix Cry Palace Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial